Stars Ending
by purinsesu-sereniti
Summary: a quick rewrite from the 90s anime; the ending of the series, the reunion of the senshi.


She had never felt so alone.

Watching as the star seeds from the soldier all across the galaxy vanished with Galaxia, Usagi realized she truly was alone. There was no one left around her, no one left to speak to. She was the only one left. "I hung in there, everyone…" She murmured, tears filling her eyes, threatening to spill over. "But I'm lonely! I'm not that strong…" She choked on a sob, eyes closing, hands rising up to her mouth, her shoulders curving inwards. In all of her life, she had always had someone. First their had been her family and then there had been Naru-chan, her very first friend. And then, one by one, she had discovered her Senshi, her loyal and loving comrades in battle. Her most precious loved ones. And then, Mamoru too. "I'm alone, everyone!"

Her voice echoed across the galaxy, calling out to eight lonely star seeds. Finally, they had found her once more. Finally, they could return to her side. _You're not alone! _The single thought reached her, the familiar voice echoing within her mind as eyes opened, blue orbs widening in their shock. Could it be… No… She could not dare to believe it! But then, a soft flicker… the first star seed appeared, right before her very eyes, it's warmth reaching out to her. And then seven more appeared all around her, each bringing with it their own unique yet familiar aura. Blinking back her tears, she could not help but to gasp as forms began to appear, the star seeds returning to the newly revived bodies of her Senshi. They were all there, every last one of them! She turned this way and that way, twisting around to look upon each of their faces, joy flooding her entire body. Yes, it was them! It was all of them! "Everyone…!"

"You're not alone, Usagi." Rei spoke, her voice pulling Usagi back, and the girl's eyes turned to her.

"Everyone is around you!" Sweet, sweet Ami-chan spoke next, her little smile appearing with that trademark head tilt as her eyes fell upon Usagi's face.

"Rei! Ami-chan!" Usagi felt her heart skip a beat, still hardly able to believe what was right there before her very eyes. She had lost them all so many times before… But they always came back. They always returned to her. Her heart was soaring.

"We believed…" Minako-chan's voice came next and Usagi turned to face her, those blue eyes of hers meeting her own. So many memories rushed through her thoughts at the sight of her, but she was brought back at another's voice. "That you could do it," Mako-chan finished Minako's thoughts, as if they could read one another's mind.

Her eyes were filling with tears once more, but tears of a different nature from before. "Minako-chan! Mako-chan!" She cried, tears slipping down her cheeks, a smile flashing before all of their eyes. "Is this a dream?" She could not help but to ask, remembering how she had been tricked by a dream only a short time ago… How she had thought they were returned to her, only to discover the cruel reality of being without them still.

"It's not a dream." Gasping softly at the sound of the voice, Usagi turned, her eyes falling upon the first member of the Outer Senshi. "You saved this world…" Haruka said with a tender smile, her own heart full to the brim, threatening to burst. At her side, Michiru was smiling, the aquamarine haired woman looking on with a tender gaze. "With your belief." Michiru finished Haruka's statement, nodding her head ever so slightly, eyes sparkling.

"Haruka-san! Michiru-san!" Usagi felt as if her face might crack with the wide smile plastered to her features. Her hands clasped at her chest, she could do nothing more than to stare at her Senshi, her beloved friends, whom she had truly thought she would never see again.

"Thank you, Usagi-san," little Hotaru spoke next and Usagi turned to face both her and Setsuna. "You did really good!" Blue eyes turned from face-to-face, tears streaming down her cheeks as she cried from sheer joy. It was almost too good to be true.

"Hotaru-chan! Setsuna-san!" Her voice was breaking as she put her face into her palms, shoulders curving inward as she cried a little harder. "Everyone! I'm so happy!" Her shoulders shook with each sob that racked her slender frame, each breath coming as a little sob. There was only one thing that was missing… Just one person who had not shown up in this beautiful reunion.

_Usako…_

She gasped, spinning around, golden strands whipping about her shocked face. The flickering glow of appearing star seeds caught her eye and just as it had been with her Senshi, two forms began to appear around them. Mamoru was before her then, his handsome features softened by a tender smile. In his arms was the little girl who had been by her side all this time, a little girl she knew so well, yet hardly knew at all. "This little girl guided me to you, Usako!" Tears flowed from her eyes, tears of joy, tears of relief. She had thought, that maybe, just maybe, there would not have been a happy ending for her and Mamoru. But as always, he too returned to her side.

"Mamo-chan…"

His smile was there, his tone of voice gentle as he spoke. "You did great, Usako." His only regret that he had not been there to support her, to help her. But there she was, right in front of him. They were together once more. The battle had been won. She had done it. A cry escaped her and she came at him, her name on his lips as her arms came around him. With his one free arm, he looped it around her, her frame shaking in his grasp. She had been alone for so long, lost without those she loved… But now they were here. Now, they were together again. "Don't worry, it's all over." He murmured, his grasp tightening slightly, his eyes upon her. His last waking thought had been of her, before he had descended into the darkness of death, and it had been her voice that brought him back. The little girl had appeared only seconds later, to take him by the hand and bring him to where Usagi waited for him. From that moment on, he vowed to himself to never let her suffer alone again.

They were together again, all of them, and they would never have to be apart again.


End file.
